


Two capes

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Two of them as Batman was bound to cause trouble, there is this tension around them that keeps building.





	Two capes

When Bruce had come back Dick had known the smartest thing to do when Bruce made moves towards going back to being Batman again would be to retire himself. Good teams aside, that was the smart choice and he had known that. He had been butting heads with Bruce for years and he knew that fights were in their future if he acted stupidly or hastily. He had known that, tension or no the best thing to do was stop being Batman and be Nightwing instead. He had known this but he let everyone else convince him to stay.

He knew better and he still kept the cape and still went as Batman. He was a Batman with his own Robin and while he and Bruce switched Robin’s occasionally they were both still Batman. Bruce’s plan was a good one, shocking but good but that did not change things between them. Even with the tension eating the both of them alive these days they were in the suits in the cave alone.

What the hell was he going to do now? His second plan was to ease himself out of the role and be Nightwing again but with Bruce’s plan for there to be Batman everywhere that had changed things. That and both of them liked the myth growing. It had started with just the two of them but look how it had grown in such a short amount of time. Now Batman was everywhere, justice on every continent t was kind of amusing and sometimes he and Bruce would smile at each other when the reports came through the monitor in the cave.

They would smile and remember when it was just the two of them working. Just the two of them fighting the fights, just the two of them against Gotham’s darkness. Now they had lights from friends and family but it was easy to think back to those days that it was just them and think how far they came.

But they knew each other and while Bruce was his friend he just could not put up with the man’s bullshit sometimes. It would be so easy if he could just let things go sometime but Bruce taught him many things but that was one of the things he had never taught Dick and it was frustrating.

He seethed as he waited for the others to leave. He would not yel at Bruce in front of them. They saw enough of that already and while Bruce deserved a good yelling this had to be done in private. He folded his arms as he waited his cowl already put up. Jason and Damian had plans, Kon had already whisked Tim back to the tower to help with the chaos that had happened in both their absences. That just left Alfred to leave the cave and Jason to take Damian with him.

Bruce caught the corner of his eye and he took a deep breath to steady himself as Bruce’s huge figure swept past him to the huge monitor. Finally he heard the sound of a bike starting and he watched Jason with Damian speed out of the cave through the bike exit. Dick took another breath to steady himself, he replayed the night’s work and breathed again. He heard the click from above as Alfred not only left but let Dick know he had left. He took another breath before he gave up and went to find Bruce.

X

“This is the last time you’re going to call me reckless!” Dick raged as he stood a few feet away. “What kind of stunt was that? What the hell were you thinking not even bringing anyone into it? Hell if you couldn’t trust us.” He sneered. “You could have called Clark then you wouldn’t have to worry about one of us holding you back or compromising you. You fucked up out there and if you think I’m letting it slide”

“You should let it slide.” Bruce growled as he spun around. “Everything was going according to plan.”

“Which is why we had to come in as back up right? When we would have been more prepared if had just told us that the cases were linked Bruce! We ran around with these things like chickens with their heads cut off and it would have taken one word from you for us to connect the dots and solve everything easier without a ton of property damage and you almost breaking every bone in your body like you already have.” He paused to breathe. “Unless you’re going for a world record here because I’m fairly certain you have the best chances with how reckless and stupid you can be.”

“You’re the last one to talk about reckless after that stunt your team pulled.” Bruce was a foot away and rage made his cape quiver. “You should have brought that man in!”

“When you finance a fucking prison that can keep him in and stop people from busting him out! Then and only then will I talk about neutralizing someone even the league is interested in locking up. hell you locked up Luthor until the man got bored with you all and then what happened? It became Clark’s fucking problem. I’m not making him mine.”

“Is that all it is?” Bruce’s tone was so accusing that Dick saw red for a few seconds. usually it was Bruce who snapped and was unable to deal with words first but Bruce had just went there and that could not be allowed.

“Maybe if you went out properly and saw some sights instead of moulding away in this cave day and day out trying to isolate yourself until this job kills you, then maybe just maybe the concept of friends and forgiveness would penetrate your thick skull. But I doubt that would happen since you try to run off anyone who gives a fuck about you!”

“You know nothing.” Bruce tried to dismiss as he turned away, Dick grabbed onto the back of his cape and things got plainly physical after that. Bruce tried to dislodge him. On failing that he tried to slam Dick against the cave wall but that failed too. Too many years of them going at each other, he knew Bruce’s instinctive reactions by heart. They struggled more and Dick was pushed onto the nearest table but he dragged Bruce with him. A few heartbeats of stillness as they calmed down and the tension that had been growing between them since Bruce’s returned upped in intensity as they watched each other.

Bruce gave in first. It was a surprise, it caught him so off guard that his lips were parted when Bruce reached them. They were three seconds of sweetness before both of them reacted, the need made the two of them explode. For Dick he reached for the unfastening of Bruce’s suit.

Bruce did the same but not before he dragged his hand through Dick’s hair held tight until he pulled Dick’s neck back until it hit the table. Dick was puled from the kiss but that was perfectly fine as Bruce ravaged his neck and used his free hand to start taking Dick out of his suit as well. Dick wrapped his legs around Bruce’s back and tried to drag his hands through Bruce’s shorter hair to bring the man further up as Bruce slid his way down Dick’s body with every inch of flesh reveal.

His tongue was so hot on his skin, it scalded him with every kiss and lick. Dick moaned the lower that Bruce went and arched his hips when Bruce’s big hands dragged the suit down off his hips. When Bruce’s mouth followed his hands he cried out. When Bruce dragged his head further down Dick tried to slow him down or at least stop him. His hands tangled in Bruce’s soft hair before Bruce reached his cock.

A soft kiss was Dick’s only warning before Bruce swallowed him down. It was so hot and too much. His hands yanked Bruce’s hair as he fought to get closer and away at the same time. His breaths came in pants as Bruce slowly bobbed off his cock to only swallow harshly again bringing a strangled cry from Dick.

He had no idea how long that continued, Bruce’s torture of his cock but he drove Dick right to the edge but refused to push him over. Big hands on Dick’s hips to keep him steady, keep him pinned while Bruce sucked, licked and swallowed his cock over and over again until Bruce’s nose brushed his stomach. That sensation made Dick twist and cry out at the feeling and the knowledge of what Bruce was doing to him.

When his voice was hoarse but he still had not cum Bruce pulled off releasing pants of his own. His gaze was locked with Dick as he tried to sit back, step away. Dick used his trembling legs to haul Bruce back and bring him down on top of him, he was still hungry he was still needy but he had enough sense to know that what he wanted they could not do right away and they could not do here. Not that they could wait for much longer anyway.

There was nothing but medical supplies in the cave. Alfred might not kill them but they would get judged and doing this much on the table was taking it too far anyway. Dick jerked Bruce’s suit the rest of the way down and palmed Bruce’s cock the moment it was exposed. He kissed Bruce fiercely as the man arched into his grip. Bruce kept his grip on Dick’s cock as they shifted further onto the table. Something crashed onto the floor when Bruce hauled up enough for them to line their cocks together. Dick’s cock was slicker and wetter than Bruce’s own mostly because of Bruce.

Even Bruce’s big hand could not hold both their cocks at the same time but he still jerked them off the same. They watched together their foreheads pressed tightly together as Bruce set a fast pace that had them both moaning before Bruce groaned first and covered Dick’s cock with cum. The feeling of rope after rope of cum slipping around his cock sent Dick over the edge and he slid his head back until he stared up at the roof of the cave until his breathing slowed.

“You’re an ass Bruce.” He whispered when he was able to speak properly. “Also what the fuck.”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t notice until now.” Bruce was braced over him his body trembling slightly. “And while I was out of line I believed I had a handle on the situation.”

“No you didn’t.” Dick disagreed but he smiled when he did it. “You were compromised this whole time.” He met Bruce’s gaze with a smile. “Batman’s stubborn and so are we but let’s try and make this work better. One Bat knows what the other does.”

“That might be better.” Bruce agreed.


End file.
